


Consolation Prize

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [26]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, More mihyo and sahyo here than misa tho, Sana's amused, Smut, They're competitive, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Prompt: Mihyo get competitive about something and, while it's hot, Sana has to "bring them back down to earth before they actually damage each other."The "something" being sex and the solution...also being sex.Short n smutty.(They have sex but it's more about the vibes, at least to me.)
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acegreatprank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegreatprank/gifts).



> Ehehehehehe...wasn't expecting to write twice for a bit but then I got a lovely request from ace, fun to try them out after a while.  
> Especially cause I think...think this is the first explicit poly Twice I've written? Yeah the saidamo thing was T....and bad LOL.  
> Warnings for threesome, brief use of a sex toy, mild banter as always, and very very light praise/unnie kinks.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Sana likes to think that she’s...laid back. High energy and tension, yes, but as long as her needs for affection and entertainment are met, she’s calm. She’s never been competitive in fields that only won her satisfaction and no real prize.

These two, on the other hand–her beans-for-brains girlfriends–they’re a different story. They’re usually calmer, enjoying nights in and wine and reading and meditation, but when it comes to competitions-to _winning_? They’re more motivated than Sana is with her actual _job_.

Granted, _this_ is a really fucking fun competition. It gets them off for some reasons, she’s seen it, or else they wouldn’t be over two hours in and still moving.

It started earlier when they were drinking, because of course alcohol had wrought this. The phrase _I bet I can make you come more_ was one Sana didn’t expect to hear, even from two-glasses-of-wine-Mina. 

(Mina’s more mischievous than anyone gives her credit for-she’d pinch Jihyo's butt, send subtly suggestive texts, straddle their laps when she wanted something, make noises just a little too breathy to be decent over phone calls-but she still doesn’t talk about things like this in such direct words.)

It _was_ uttered, though, to Jihyo, and Sana watched them leave with a promise to join a little later. She lasted around half an hour before a particularly loud moan caught her attention and she skipped into their bedroom, settling at the foot of the bed to watch.

“Jihyo–lower, shit, baby...you have to...have to stop, it’s my…turn...”

Mina kicks and Sana just watches as Jihyo rocks the vibrator against their girlfriend, eyes flicking about as she makes sure Mina can’t escape. She’d nearly dropped the toy twice with how steadily she moved it and how sticky Mina’s thighs had become-not that Sana would expect any less after Jihyo’s considerable efforts.

“We stopped doing turns.”

“W-when?”

“Cause you would touch me anyways, Mina, so this-”

“You’re just- _shit_...upset cause you’re losing.”

“I’m ahead,” Jihyo murmurs, and Sana stifles a giggle at how sure and annoyed her pout is. 

“Sana? I feel like she’s lying, we–maybe we’re tied, baby,” Mina complains.

“I’m not here to keep track," _t_ _hough I definitely have been,_ “you can get a whiteboard for that.”

Jihyo giggles and Mina’s mouth drops open as Sana leans over to kiss her, running a hand through her hair.

“But I can tell you’re getting close, baby, don’t you want to come?”

Jihyo’s arm moves in her peripheral and Mina twists, frustrated.

“I’m-but she’s being-Sa _na-_ ”

“Now she’s calling _my_ name,” Sana giggles, and she leans away knowing Jihyo will take the bait. Mina gasps and turns her face away as Jihyo moves to hover where Sana had been, frowning. Sana just watches as she mutters something and Mina cants her hips down, one hand moving to help Jihyo angle the toy. Hair hides the next part but Sana’s pretty sure Jihyo bites at her collarbone because there’s little else that makes Mina so responsive.

“Oh sh-shit-” Mina’s legs spasm and push against the mattress, Jihyo’s arms straining to keep her pinned down. “Baby–st–Hyo, stop, _fu–”_

Mina always freezes and shakes as she comes, head turning and teeth grit to try and keep quiet. She groans and pulls at Jihyo’s body, dragging her hips up and along the vibrator as the older presses it into her, sharp yet small movements translating to grunts and twitches from Mina.

Jihyo smirks in triumph and she’s _sexy_ , she knows that, but Sana still admires the proud rise of her chest and sure tilt of her head as she kisses Mina. The vibrator is discarded and she can’t see clearly but Jihyo’s hand stays between their girlfriend’s legs. She doesn’t move quickly, kisses and motions lazy but Sana can tell what she’s aiming for. Hear it, slightly, in Mina's panting.

She doesn’t mean it as an insult or even a compliment to themselves, but Mina’s always been the first to fall asleep or tap out amongst them. Her system’s just built to handle a little less, and exploiting that to “win” their little contest is _just_ like Jihyo. Mina’s breathing is turning into soft mewling, thighs pushing up around Jihyo’s hand and Sana knows they’re approaching a dangerous point-if Jihyo wins undisputed, Mina will pout about it while Jihyo gloats and it’ll eventually turn into a rematch, which, sexy as that would be, is not something they have time for this week.

(And if they went longer before Mina could get her “turn” to even the score-Sana’s afraid and intrigued just imagining it.)

So she _should_ intervene, then, because Mina can’t keep her eyes open and Jihyo’s probably contemplating a winning speech. It’s for their own good, really.

So she does.

“Hey Hyo...baby…”

Jihyo stiffens and Sana pounces quickly, grabbing her hips and unbalancing her as she tries to sit up.

“Wait–hold on–”

“Get her arms!”

“Sana...baby don’t, we’re...th-this is cheating, Mina, come on!”

“We didn’t define rules against outside help,” Sana hears, and she muffles her laugh against a sweaty shoulder. Jihyo shakes under her weight as Mina’s legs and hands come up to support them _and_ trap Jihyo in place.

“You _know_ this isn’t fair.”

“What, you suddenly don’t want unnie to fuck you?”

Jihyo moans as Sana’s hands cup her breasts, rubbing at stiff nipples and kissing her nape. She finally sets her hands down by Mina’s shoulders, slumping forwards enough that Sana isn’t crushing them.

“That’s...Mina and I were…”

“Let her join,” Mina whines, tilting Jihyo’s head up. A hand comes down to caress her stomach, slowly inching inwards towards her core.

“I watched without touching for so long-surely you don’t want me to be bored and unsatisfied, right?”

“You c-ah...could fuck Mina too, but you...only chose...me,” she manages, lurching forwards as Sana pinches her ass in retaliation.

“For now, yes. You want me to stop, baby?”

“No,” Jihyo grunts. Her voice cracks at the end and Sana rubs Mina’s leg in approval as the younger replaces one of Sana’s hands with her own, fingers massaging their girlfriend’s chest. “Just-I-mmm...that’s...disqualified,” she huffs, and Sana slides a pair of fingers into her as Mina complains.

“You allowed Sana to touch you, that’s not against any rules we’ve set!”

“Behave, Hyo-you can still fuck her after if you have the energy. I know you like it like this...so sensitive from teasing Minari, you love it when I take you from behind,” Sana reminds her. Jihyo’s groan is soft but strained as she shakes and drops her head, pushing back into Sana’s movements. She’s wet from fucking Mina and listening and watching, god-Mina was usually the one pinned between them, usually the one dealing with the overwhelming stimulation of two sets of hands. Not that they all didn’t, hadn’t at some point in their relationship, but Sana knows firsthand how arousing it is to watch Mina’s body twist and heat underneath one’s self.

She curls her fingers and pushes forwards, dragging back slowly as Jihyo curses. Mina’s hands are on her collarbone, grazing her neck and keeping her bent at an angle as Sana fucks her; then she pushes Jihyo's hair back for her, tracing her jaw with a thumb. Jihyo’s eyes are squeezed shut, lips parting as Mina licks the side of her neck, then her throat. She can’t bite or mark this high up for now, but she makes sure the older woman feels her nails, her tongue as their girlfriend fucks her faster.

 _“Sana..._ mm…”

"Does it feel good baby?"

"Mm...I..."

"All that time fucking Minari, having her just use her mouth on you-next time we'll break out your favorite toy after, yeah?"

Jihyo gasps, nodding.

“Good...you’re missing something, aren’t you?”

She slows her movements and Jihyo whines, ears bright red as Mina sucks at her neck.

“Please...unnie…”

Her plea is cut off by Mina grinding up against her and Sana’s fingers on her clit, pressing and rubbing quickly.

“Good girl, you can come, come for us already.”

Jihyo fails to tamper her shout and Mina winces, pushing up to kiss her and swallow the subsequently breathy moans. Sana has to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her hips from bucking away and _still_ as she thrusts her fingers down, hard and slow. Jihyo’s body tries to keep her in as much as it does push her out, Sana’s palm sticky as she finally slows to a stop. Her fingers feel hot and thick as she pulls away, rubbing her free hand up and down Jihyo’s heaving torso to soothe her. 

Sana reaches over and presses her fingers into Mina’s mouth without warning, earning a groan from Jihyo as they hear a soft sucking noise. Mina’s tongue flicks out but she pushes Sana’s wrist away before the eldest can have any more ideas, wiping at her lips with one hand. Sana gives their Korean girlfriend one last kiss to the neck before shifting off of her, tipping her onto one side with her hips. They lay there for a moment, Mina parting her messy hair and Jihyo catching her breath with her eyes closed, thighs twitching.

_Wonderful results from such a silly competition. Except-_

“Now you’re tied,” Sana breathes, giggling. They both stare at her for a second but then Jihyo bursts out laughing with her.

“Wait-so you _did_ keep track?”

Sana nods and Mina’s giggles grow louder as Jihyo starts counting on her fingers, confused. Sana links their hands together and forces Jihyo into a spooning position, giving Mina a light kiss. 

“Now you’re tied and you’ll _stay_ that way, so go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> The clip of Jihyo running to meet w/Sana after she had that solo quarantine is the softest fucking thing I've ever seen godDAMN  
> My twitter: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
